Black Magic
by p1nkprincess
Summary: I am a witch. I have three bestfriends who i grew up with and are also witches. We go to Durmstrang and we embark on adventures that every teen can relate to, except for one thing, we are in the wizardry world living the life of magic and its not as easy
1. Chapter 1

The sun was beating on the four girls really hard. In the middle of August it was very normal for that to be happening in the country of Canada. There was no way the girls could think of cooling off. They tried every muggle thing in the book, they had a "water fight" which was more fun that it sounded, they drank lemonade which did nothing and they even would put ice cubes down each others backs there was nothing they could do to keep them cool.

"So guys, did you end up doing the assignment Anni wanted us to do for tomorrow?" I asked my friends who all sat in a circle lying on the grass under a tree.

"Yes yes, the one where we had to take out the information from out school text books, the ones I never wanted to open and had to write a report on our three top favorite magical creatures, explaining them and why we liked them, yes I did do that!" Caroline answered back. I looked around at the others and they all agreed that they had done the assignment too. Its summer and only a few weeks before school would start, so why exactly were we doing assignments already? We four girls were not any other girls you would see in the mall or at any other place. We were all witches. Conveniently we all lived on the same street and had met as toddlers before we even knew that we had possessed powers. Of course some of us worked them better than others and it ran in our families too. That wasn't the only convenient thing, another was that we had another adult that lived in the muggle world who was also a witch and lived on our street. A friendly woman who lived on the corner of the street, her name was Anni. She had a gorgeous garden and was friendly to all the neighbors. Who would have guessed that she too was once a witch and also attended a school for her super natural powers? We all came to meet one day when Anni had met our parents and looked upon us. We were all together playing every night and she noticed that we were four abnormal girls even before we ourselves noticed. Of course it took us all some time to realize and accept that we were the ones doing these abnormal things that happen to us. These abnormal things that suddenly disappear and suddenly reappeared. Anni though, she knew these things were happening and as she watched us she knew that we were just like her. After she approached us and we confided in her that we did have these abnormal things happening to us she made us a vow to help us live with this abnormality and make it the best it can be. She is our mentor and every so often she calls us together to learn something new about the wizardry world and this way were are able to not only find out about each others strengths and weaknesses as witches but we also find out our own. We have been keeping these meetings regularly for the past two years which is when Caroline and I got our first acceptance letter to go to the wizardry school or Durmstrang, the nearest wizardry school that was located in northern Europe. Since we were both part European, our families insisted that it would the best place for us to go and a few of our parents and grandparents went there too. Then it was just recently this year, that Christina and Chenise were eligible to get their acceptance letters and they decided to go to the same school as us for the same reason. It would be there first year at Durmstang and we were all really excited to see which house they would go to and what houses they would be put in. The four houses of Durmstang in comparisons to those of the famous Hogwarts were, BasiliskToungue (similar to the Slytherin house), PhenoixWing (Similar to the Gryffindor House), WolfHowl (Similar to Ravenclaw) and RabbitFoot (similar to HufflePuff). I was put into BasiliskToungue and Caroline was put into WolfHowl. When we were separated there was devastation at first but we realized that we always saw each other, in classes, at lunch and we made news friends too. Although we were always there for each other. This year would be another chance for Christina and Chenise to make it in one of our houses too.

My mother and father both met at the Yule Ball in Durmstrang magic-folk school. The night was young and the ball was being held to celebrate the Triwizard tournament that was being hosted at Durmstrang. They looked into each others eyes and knew they were to be together forever. Then they got married and decided to live in the muggle world like most wizardry families. Thus, I was born with my brown hair and brown eyes and the cutest and yet mischievous look on my face, it was expected that once I was born I would be like the rest of my family. My grandparents, aunts and cousins have almost all possessed witchcraft or wizardry. The only people who haven't are those that either married into the family or those that were too young to posses any powers yet. That being said meant that I, Michelle Batista, was a pureblood. The only thing that made me different from my friends. I was more familiar with being a witch than they were and it was a lot easier for me to accept it too. I learned I was going to be a witch a few years before the rest of them as my parents were more opened about it earlier. They of course didn't believe me. But then when they got the message they were the first to apologize about not believing. Caroline and Chenise were half bloods and Christina although she finds it offensive and I try my best never to say it in front of her face, is a mudblood.

Chenise played with her blonde bangs as she spoke and she said, "I honestly think that my report is a load of crap and its not fair that you two get more advance books and know more about this stuff than me and Christina!". She said this while glaring and Caroline and I and although it might have been true she had no reason to be putting herself down, besides the report wasn't really about right or wrong answers it was just a little bit of information. That was us though. We would yell at some of the dumbest things and we would joke about the dumbest things too no other words to describe us except for being random.

"Guys…I can't wait! We go back to school and we get to see all of our friends again and all the boys in their robes! I tell you James Patterson is such a hottie! I bet I can get his attention this year and we will be married forever!" this was Christina's normal conversation topic. The lover that she wanted to be with and how she would dream about being with him. She was just thrilled when she found out that she would be going to the same school as him. James Patterson was a very well known guy. He wasn't as huge as the harry potter but he was featured on some wizardry magazines and television shows for being one of the greatest quidditch players of his age. To me, I always saw him as an ignorent and onoxious guy who just though about himself and how good he looked. I swear he found his face more interesting than the actual game. Christina was a fair-skinned, reddish- brownish haired girl and she wasn't that easy to find in a crowd of people, which would be interesting to see how she would try and get James to notice her this year. That and besides the fact that he usually has 2 bodygaurds with him at all times. Sure he was really cute but i wouldnt let anyone know that I thought that, i had spent too much time convincing others of how big of a loser he is.

"Ew Christina that man is so ugly I don't know why you like him, honestly not only is he like in 3rd year but he is ugly and has a girlfriend anyway. Please stop yourself before you make a fool of yourself and of us", I replied back to her. Most of the time we would learn to tune out Christina's conversation when it came to boys but it seems like she was getting more and more attached everyday and it was beginning to scare me.

"Anyways guys it's getting late and I still have some stuff to do at home. I'll see you tomorrow I guess at Anni's right? Oh and by the way tomorrow, big news is on the way! That was Anni's message for me to let you guys know. Apparently she has some interesting news to share with us that she has been waiting to tell us for a long time".

And with that said I spun on my heel and went on my way home. All I could think about that night was the possibilities of different things that Anni could be telling us. What if she really wasn't a witch? What if something happened at Durmstrang? What if the ministry of magic had reviled some important information that she was going to tell us? She did work there and got all the most important news of Voldmort first. Yes, I said Voldmort. I am not going to be a chicken and be all like oohhh he-who-must-not-be-named..ohhh. bullshit! I don't care about that freak. Ohh I said his name, so sue me.

"Alright girls! I hope you all finished your assignments! We are going to have fun tonight but we also have to focus on what we did all of this for". All four of us nodded and were reading to show off the assignments that we had worked so hard on for hours. We took turns reading out the top three creatures that we had chosen. My top personal favorite magical creatures were the Unicorn, Hippogriff and the Basilisk. At that said everyone gasped and my last answer.

------

"The Basilisk? What the heck is wrong with you child? You…like…that thing? Is that even possible…to like such a creature?" Caroline commented.

"Well obviously it is", I replied.

Everyone then started talking at once. It was like it was a sin to find the Basilisk interesting. There were remarks of, "But why?" "Explain yourself" "You're a freak!" I decided to let everyone settle down before I would explain myself.

"I like the Basilisk because it represents such power and strength. I like how no one messes with the Basilisk and it's a creature that many people fear. I adore the way it represents cunningness and power all at once, that's why I like it so much", I explained to them.

"Okay more like its evil! And it's the symbol for Slytherin! You know how slytherin is looked down upon in most families", Chenise commented.

Anni just pretended like none of this never happened and continued on to the other girls. Later on that evening it was time for dinner. We were eating pizza talking about some of the creatures that we had picked as our favorites. Then that's when Christina randomly asked me, "What was it that you said yesterday Anni? You had big, amazing news or something like that?"

Anni looked up at us and looked around the table. She took in a deep breath and said, "Yes, I think it is time that you girls know the truth about all of you. You see, the four of you don't JUST live on the same street, it isn't just some coincidence. You girls were ordered to live on this street. I was also ordered to live here as it was part of my job. You see, they put the four of you girls on the same street so that you guys wouldn't have to be so alone when you found out about your differences. So that you always had each other and so that you could become close friends that could be there for each other whenever you needed something and I am here to guide you on your journey to becoming a wizard and a witch. Now you girls are getting older and soon I will have to leave you to be a mentor for other young witches, but I want you girls to always know that you can come to me for anything."

Well all just stood there in silence. Staring at Anni with wide eyes. Our lives, it was almost like they were planned from the start. Almost before we were even born. This news definitely was a shock. To learn that Anni wouldn't be with us forever, to learn that we were almost forced to be friends before we even knew each other.

"Soo is someone gonna say something or what?" Anni asked.

"Well, all I can say is, I'm glad that the ministry decided to put us five together because it seems that it worked out quite well, although its still kind of creepy, they do this to all the witches and wizards? Make them live together?" I asked.

"Yes", Anni responded, "They have to know where every wizard and witch lives if they live in the muggle world and if they do decided to live in the muggle world they must be placed in a neighborhood as they don't get to chose, therefore every witch or wizard will have another one just like them to confide into, or help set them straight sometimes. This way they don't feel so alone and they know who they can use magic around. Its very important as being in the muggle world they have to be extra careful".

There wasn't really much to say or ask after that. We knew what we knew and it was interesting news that was for sure. Why our parents couldn't tell us? Well Anni says that it's her job to tell her own kids about the situation so that the parents don't have to worry about it, teens and their parents, it can get really nasty sometimes. Even if the teen is a witch or wizard, sometimes that makes it even worse.

The night continued and we all just played games, watched television and chatted until it was time to go home. Tomorrow it was time to go back to school shopping and I wasn't looking forward to it. It would only mean remind myself of the awful work we have to do for the next ten months ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello to all! i just wanted to write my little authors note here because i forgot to write it in with chapter one so i'll just do it here. This story started off as being an assignment for Anni about us being in hogwarts (yes, its the anni in this story) The four girls featured in this story is myself, Caroline, Chenise and Christina. I decided to keep thier real names so that when they read this we dont get mixed up on who is who. Although this story was written for mainly my friends and my self, everyone is welcome to read it and please R&R! **

**Yes this chapter is a short one because...well it just is because i said so. So i hope you enjoy the adverntures of teenagers experiencing regular teen issues in the wizardry world. **

**------**

When I was shopping for the supplies required for 3rd year at Durmstrang, I was walking along Vertical Alley getting everything I needed. Then after doing all the required shopping for magical books, wands, brooms and robes, we decided to go to the muggle malls and shopped there for a little while as they had interesting things to buy too. Then we stopped by the well known bookstore called Chapters, I always had a thing for the muggle stories, especially the ones that were about witches and wizards, it was hilarious reading about what they thought it was all about. I then came across a colorful looking book. I read the title, _'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone'_ I said to my mother who was standing next to me,

"Thee Harry Potter? The one that is always featured on Magical news Channel 8?"

He was so adorable. Every time he was on Television I was always so happy to see him. The most famous wizard of all time. The story about he was the only boy who lived. He is the reason why I wanted so badly to go to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang, but my parents wouldn't allow it. All the reports of bad things happening at the school, they didn't want me near it. But Harry Potter was nothing next to Draco Malfoy who was also featured on Magical news channel 8 as being one of the richest pure bloods of our time. Looking back at the book I read the back of it and I was amazed to read that it was the very story about Harry Potter against Voldmort. I then realized that I was at a muggle book store. Who on earth would write about the secrecy of the wizardry world and put it in the hand of the public? I looked at the authors name and read, J.K Rowling. Of course, the Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts, it was always the quite ones that made it known to the public. Well apparently the book was doing well as it was in the front of the store with a good hundred copies. I picked up the book and paid for it. There was no harm in reading it, just for fun.

I got home and set all my bags down. The first thing that I did when I got home was call the girls. I wanted to show them about the book that I had found at the bookstore and I wanted to hang out with them. Wait until they saw the book, they just adored Harry Potter. They fawned over him every time he was on Television too. They would be so excited to see a book written about him. Everyone was available to meet outside and so we did. I showed them the book immediately and they all squealed. Instantly they grabbed the book out of my hand and started reading it the first page of the book. I sat there and listened to them as they read it out loud. I then noticed Christina who wasn't very interested and instead was slouching in her chair staring off into distant space.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked at me and said, "Nothing, just that tomorrow is the last day of summer and then we have to go to Durmstang. It's a different place and experience. I'm not good with meeting new people and I'm going to be away from home for so long. I don't think I can do this..."

I looked at her and smiled. It was the exact same way that I felt two years ago when it was my first time going to Durmstrang. I was felt with nervousness and I wasn't sure that I wanted to go at all. But I finally got there and realized that its one of the best places in the world to go and to be at. There is always so much excitement going on there and you have your friends with you all the time. I explained all of this to Christina as well hoping that I made her feel better. Then I stopped and thought to my self, yes, it would be school the day after tomorrow. I hated saying goodbye to summer vacation. It was such a wonderful time of year. I then began to get nervous myself. Having to go back to school, having to go back to stress and then I felt depressed as if it was just starting to sink in, that summer would be over in a matter of hours.

Later on that night I was still so depressed that I wouldn't even eat. I resulted to doing only one thing, I read. The one thing I could do that would take me to a different place on earth and make me feel like all my troubles were gone without ever leaving the room. I decided to get started on reading my new book, _Harry Potter_. As I read, I found myself unable to put the book down. I just found it so amazing how this book was replaying the way I felt when I first found out I was a witch. Although it was of course different of how it happened. But I still felt a great sense of connection with this book and I read and read until I could read no more. Then it was time to go to sleep. What I would do on my last day of summer, I wouldn't know until I got there.

------

That time had come sooner than i thought. It was like time had slipped away from my once again and we were going back to school. It felt like it never even happened, the summer. It was all just memories now. One minute i was fast asleep in my bed, almost as if i'd never wake up and then next minute i was spending my last few hours with my friends. We were at Christinas house, one of our usual hangouts. We were playing some stupid game about hogwarts and harry potter. This whole Harry Potter thing to the muggle world was starting to get out of hand, soon enough the muggles will know about us and our world. They better be careful with these things. Anyway it was some Harry Potter mystery clue game. It was so lame. I think they should start making games about Durmstrang, god knows how our school is better than theres. We have James Patterson and Viktor Krum. Some of the greatest quidditch players of all time and although they are no Harry Potter they sure do put Durmstrang on the map too and they should be better recognized for it. The whole world does not evolve around Hogwarts for goodness sake. I was even walking down the street the other day when i heard some kids talking about Hogwarts. They were repeating the spells of _'Wingardium Leviosa'_ and talking about Hogwarts and, _'the boy who lived'_. At first i thought that these kids were being foolish and speaking of our world in the open. But then i realized that it would be impossible. Children that young never learn about who they are, especially when they live in the muggle world. Even if they are told, they dont believe that nonsense until they see it happen. I was further reading into my Harry Potter novel when i realized that those kids were indeed muggles talking about the book. It really is starting to scare me. Whats going to happen if this all goes too far? Will our identity be revealed and all of us sentenced to death? To be hung like during the older days? I just hope i won't be around to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

This was it. It was the moment that I had defiantly not been waiting for. I looked up at the humungous castle of Durmstrang. It was floating in the middle of the sky and looked like it was sitting on a cloud. It was as if the castle was bigger than it had ever been. No, it WAS bigger than it had ever been. It was definitely twice the size that it was last year. Something was already going on and I was just itching to find out what it was. I stood there just staring for a few minutes until Chenise tugged my arm and brought me back to reality. We were all ordered to head straight to the Great Room. This was where the sorting ceremony began. I looked over at Chenise and Christina; I could see beads of sweat roll down their faces. They were defiantly nervous about where they would go and learn to call home for the next 7 years.

As the four of us walked towards the Great Room we all gave each other a hug before we entered and bid wishes of good luck to each other. Chenise and Christina were going to be set up for the sorting ceremony and Caroline and I had to sit at the tables of out houses.

I went to the BasiliskTongue table and sat down next to my roommate of the past two years, Meadow. She was a girl whom I first envied when I first saw her. She was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes that could take you to the sea. Then I thought I was doomed to die when she shared a room with me and slept next to me. But then I got to know her and found out that she was really nice. Almost as if she didn't belong in the BasiliskTongue house. That was until you get to know her. If you get her just the tiniest bit mad, she immediately plots revenge on you and can be really scary. But other than that she was a nice person and she was a pureblood too, another reason why she was in the BasiliskTongue house.

I glanced over to Caroline who was sitting over at the WolfHowl table. She too was sitting with her friend Hailey and they were chatting away.

I looked around the Great Room some more and noticed that the tables were much longer and there was many empty seats in the room. I pondered to myself why this could be. Could there have been a tragedy that left many students unable to attend? But then I looked around and noticed that there didn't seem to be fewer students there, just more room. Something fishy was defiantly going on here. Then the headmaster showed himself and everyone went quite.

Professor Albus Dumbledore appeared at the podium. I know knew for sure that something odd was going on and as if it weren't more obvious it seemed to have something to do with Hogwarts. Everyone was in as much shock and awe as I was. I looked over at Caroline and we met eyes, shaking our heads in confusion at what was going on. Where was our usual headmaster? Professor Igor Karkaroff?

"I welcome you back to Durmstrang students, I have important news that I must share with all of you before we start anything", He paused for a dramatic effect and then continued on again, "I know you are all confused to see me here today well let me explain, there seems to have been a tragedy that has occurred at Hogwarts during the summer. Someone has destroyed the entire Hogwarts castle including all land in and around the castle. Everything is just a pile of rubble there at this moment. It seems that it would take at least a year and about 5000 or more wizards to put the place back to how it was, even with using magic. With that said, I would you to give a welcome to your new classmates and friends. The Ministry of Magic has ordered that education be continued here for the Hogwarts students and you will also acknowledge the teachers that are hear from Hogwarts as well. News about your headmaster is confidential and it is news that I unfortunately can't reveal to you. But alas we will now welcome our new students and teachers".

I turned my head to look at the entrance of the Great Room and saw as kids poured in and took a seat at some of the tables. They seemed to already know exactly which house they would be going in. I looked as I saw a familiar face walk in, could it be? There was no way. Thee famous Harry Potter was going to be going to school….here? I almost had a panic attack at the sight of seeing him sit down at the PhenoixWing table. I then suddenly felt very jealous that he was going to be in the PhenoixWing table and that I was going to be sitting here with no one. I looked at the kids coming to sit down at our long table. One gentleman caught my eye. He would be hard to miss with that platinum blonde hair and those gorgeous eyes. I felt like I knew him just by seeing him on television and reading about him. It was Draco Malfoy the guy that I had always admired from afar. I didn't want to seem like a freaky fan girl like most of the girls on my table so I admired him from afar as he brushed off every girl that approached him.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I could just get your attention again please!" Dumbledore called out once again, "We know that room will be tight and it will take awhile to get used to these living conditions but it will only be for a year and it would be most greatly appreciated if we could do this well together. I would also like to mention that all traditions of the Durmstrang school will be kept and followed by Hogwarts students and staff and will also be respected. The last thing we want is to walk in here and make you feel like we own the place. With that said I would like to go on to the next part of the ceremony, the Sorting Pen."

As if right on cue a huge group of first years came pouring into the front of the Great Room. There were of course double the kids as it seemed the Hogwarts children were going to be sorted here too. The drill was going to be the same as it was every year except now it would just take longer great a few hours of watching kids get sorted into houses, did we really have to sit here and watch this? Well I guess I would be patient this time, this time would be Chenise and Christina getting sorted and what an interesting thing that will be, maybe even worth the wait.

"Alright so everyone knows how this works but for the first years this is what you must do, you will write your name in the book with the ink pen given to you. Then you must place the pen back down. Wait a few seconds and beside your name will appear the house which the pen will have written for you. There are four different houses that you can get put into, which you were told outside and you must go to the house that has been chosen for you. We will start with, Katie Times."

I felt as if I was sinking into a deep hole. Just sitting there waiting for these kids to get sorted. It was so bloody boring. Oh my gosh, did I just say bloody? Those British kids were taking a toll on me. I could hear them talking the way they talk. Oh my! What if by the end of this we all end up talking like that too? Then this school might as well just become Hogwarts. Who do these people think they are just coming in here and making the school their own. They are already world famous because of Harry Potter and his stupid books. What they have to take over our school now too? We have our own people and our own ways of life and they think they can just come in here and change it? And what about Voldmort? Is he going to be following Harry here too putting us all in grave danger? This was just preposterous. I hope those British kids don't try and talk to me because if they do I'll show them where to go!

"Ello, the name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Just introducing myself to my new housemates".

I turned around and noticed that he was talking to me. I was starting to shake a little a bit and I think I was turning red. The moment that I was dreaming of happening for the longest time was finally happening. He was smirking at me like he had something up his sleeve but I just kept staring at him and I didn't know what to say.

"That's okay, girls usually feel that way around me, I know it's my good looks and all but what can I say? Well I hope to see you around, see ya." He then walked away.

I watched as we walked away and my face still red just starring. I can't believe that he came to talk to me. Of all people me! And I couldn't even say anything. I'm such an idiot, why do I allow myself to live? I smacked myself on the forehead and then I thought about what he said. How obnoxious he sounded. Was it just me or did that make him even hotter. Oh boy, something was coming over me and I really wish I knew what it was. Obnoxious guys like him are not my thing but there is just something about him.

"Christina Owen!"

I looked up at the front of the Great Room to see Christina walking towards the desk with the parchment and pen. I watched as she wrote down her name. Then there was a pause. I felt my stomach tingle inside with excitement. I thought for a second that I was more nervous than she was.

"RabbitFoot!" a manly voice coming out of nowhere shouted out.

The RabbitFoot table started clapping as Christina walked towards the table and shook hands with some other first years. I felt myself feel saddened. At the moment I was still alone at this house as I have ever been.

A few more people went up to do their sorting when Chenise's name was called up.

"Chenise Jones!"

She emerged from the group of students and walked to the desk and just as Christina did she wrote down her name on the parchment. Again there was a pause and I could see Chenise close her eyes almost as if she was praying. I was about to do that to when a voice called out, "PhenoixWing!"

I couldn't believe it. Out of the four of us we couldn't even be placed in the same house. What were the chances of that? I always knew that we were people with different personalities but I didn't think we were THAT different. Apparently we were and the sorting showed it.  
I watched as Chenise walked over to her new table. Then I realized how lucky she was to be in that house. She was going to be in the same house as Harry Potter! That was just too cool. I hope they become friends. Then maybe I'll get to know him too and we can be best friends forever! Okay no, that was just me being freakish. Eww best friends with Harry Potter? No, he was cute and all but all that innocence and nice guy stuff pissed me off. One of these days Voldmort should take him down, honestly! Why does the good guy always win? Lets get real here, Voldmort is a powerful wizard and one of these days Harry was going to get beaten by him.

Besides who needs Harry Potter when you got Draco Malfoy sitting a few meters away? Not me! And with that I looked too Draco smiled and waved.

"Students I would like to say thank you for your patience! Now that all of our students are sorted-_hmp…listen to him, our students? I don't think so. I am not your student, just because you come to this school, you don't own us! -_ I think we may start our feast and we hope you enjoy that. And with that said he lifted his hands and food appeared on the table before us. I looked around and everything looked so delicious. It's this part that I liked the most about coming back. My favourite was the piles of sweets that they had afterwards. There were so many sweets that you could probably take them all and build a mountain higher than Mount Everest. And the sweets were the most delicious ones ever, things you definitely wouldn't find in the muggle world. Sweets from Hogsmade, Diagon Alley, Vertical Alley, the Trolley on the train. There was every sweet you could possibly want. All of this was of course after dinner so I usually tried not to eat too much during dinner.

Finally after about an hour of eating it was almost time for the long anticipated sweets to come out. It was the greatest part; every student was waiting to dive into the mountains of sweets. Then Dumbledore spoke,

"Well students I hope you enjoyed your meal. Your luggage has been already placed into your rooms and I would like to wish you a goodnight. Classes start immediately tomorrow, please be sure that you pick up your schedule from your prefixes on your way out". And then he left. He left without a wave of the arms and without any candy on the tables. Everyone looked at each other with a confused look on their face. All the students from Durmstrang started talking all at once, there were upset remarks and wining being heard from people all around. The Hogwarts students all looked confused more like, what's their problem?

So much for sticking to our traditions and respecting them. I could see it happening now, our school being Hogwartsafied! I could see all the great things about Durmstrang that I have grown to love being taken away. I could see this turning into a boot camp for wizardry kids. I could see-

Well maybe I needed to calm down a bit. But there was no way I could let this old hag named Dumbledore take over my school. There was no way he was going to change this into another Hogwarts. I was not going to let him do that. The next time he thinks he owns this school he better watch out because I'll be on his back about it. This is the Durmstrang School of witchcraft and wizardry and it will remain that way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Fourth Chapter! im on a roll here. Anyway i would just like to say that i was inspired to write this chapter by Caroline (yes the one in the story) because she was writing her story too. and when she gets it up it will be on my favourite stories so make sure you check it out and also check out her other fanfics cause they are wicked. Her pen name is iamchlorine. **

**Chenise, you get more lines in this chapter! horray! **

**Oh yeah and i KNOW that there are lot of grammer mistakes so if you are going to critize me on that then dont bother because i know. Thats just the way i am. I write and post. I dont edit. Although i should. I dont. **

**ENJOY! **

-------

All the students miserably walked towards their common rooms after we were dismissed. The first thing I did as soon as I got up was rush over to Christina and Chenise,

"Oh my gosh guys, congratulations, your finally here and your officially in!"

We all squealed and hugged as Caroline joined in too. We then started talking about the whole Hogwarts people staying with us incident. I told them how I felt about Dumbledore thinking that he could just take over our school like that. The three girls just shrugged and didn't seem to think much of it.  
_How could it be that this serious matter in my head would not leave and no one seemed to agree with me?_ I thought to myself.

"Oh my gosh guys, shhh, look whose coming this way omg it James Pattersooonnn", She said this and looked as if she was straining to say it too. When he passed she giggled and he just looked at her funny.

"Yeah, that was real smooth. You're really going to get him by doing that!" I said to her.

"Oh shut up! It's not like your ever going to get that blonde guy by just staring at him!" she replied.

I stopped at that. How on earth did she know about that? Was she freakishly staring at me and everything I was doing the whole time? Well then again Draco's hair was hard to miss. I just thought that when he talked to me we were in our own little world.

We continued to talk about some more cuties that we met and saw during the ceremony, including Harry Potter and we teased Chenise about how she would be so close to him all the time.

As we were talking a tall, dark and greasy haired teacher approached us and said, "You girls need to clear out of the Great Room immediately". He then glared us for a few seconds and we walked away.

"That guy is a total creep, whatever he teaches I hope I don't have him!" I said to the girls.

"He teaches Potions; sure he is pretty ugly but he's not that bad of a teacher."

I turned around to see who was talking and noticed it was Draco. Again I felt myself freeze and let his British accent take me away. _Oh no not again,_ I thought to myself, _this time I AM going to say something._

"Oh-hi,-scared-me-there,-I-don't-think-we-have-formally-met-my-name-is-Michelle" I said this all extremely fast to him as I smiled and let out my hand. He shook it with a firm grip and gave me that smirk like before. At that moment I never wanted to let go of his hand I could almost feel myself tugging back as he pulled away but I resisted. It was something about his touch that made me feel so, alive.

He then walked away and left me staring at the back of his face. It was like he had put some kind of spell on me (which totally wasn't out of the question in this case) I know that I usually didn't act like that around guys at all. It was weird. I blushed, I was speechless and I wanted him. That definitely wasn't me, and not for a guy like him. The obnoxious, know it all, rude kind.

"Ohh looks like Michelle's got a boyfriend!" I turned to notice that the three girls were still there. Where they there this whole time? I swear I was in my own little world again. The three of them giggled and I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. He is not my boyfriend!" secretly though I thought about what it would be like if he was. Oh my goodness! What the heck is happening to me? What's with all this lovey, gushy feeling. EW make it stop!

"Well its getting late and I have tons of stuff to get ready before tomorrow so I think I'm going to get going" Caroline said.

I agreed and we all said goodnight and went our separate ways.

I walked towards the BasiliskTongue common room and as I was walking I felt like someone was watching me. I started to then walk a little faster. I turned my head around and saw no one. Then I look back in front of me and saw that there was a face staring right at me.

"Boo!" he said.

I jumped and let out a faint scream.

"You scared the hell out of me! What the heck is your problem?" I yelled at him.

Then I took a better look at his face. Those eyes that mouth, that hair. It was Draco again.

"You know the way you keep coming up to me, its almost as if your stocking me or something, I mean I know its my good looks and all but what can I do?" I smirked at my response._ Good one Michelle. _That would give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Well gee; I'm sorry that I'm trying to make friends at this stupid school." He replied.

"Friends? Yeah right, you're a BasiliskTongue, friends is the last thing we look for. When we need friends it usually needs you need or want something out of someone. So tell me what do you want?" I looked at him in those deep blue eyes.

"Alright, finnnee, I didn't want to say it in front of your friends and all but I really wanted to ask you if you wanted to be part of my crew. I would ask your friends to join too and all but, I really don't want to. It's more of a BasiliskTongue and Pureblood kind of thing." He replied.

"How the heck did you know that I was a Pureblood?" I asked.

"Besides the fact that you're in the BasiliskTongue? I just have a way with knowing that's all." It looked as if he was hiding something but I couldn't really do anything to make him say it.

"Well I think I'd rather stick with my friends thanks" and I just simply walked around him and away.

He looked a little shocked and then yelled out after me, "People would kill to be with my people, you know that? Kill!"

I just kept walking and rolled my eyes. Somehow though, that sexy voice of his kept coming back to me, even in my dreams.

-----

I woke up about half an hour late. I was suppose to get up early so I could shower and get ready to go to breakfast but that didn't seem likely anymore. It seems as if I was still use to the late times of sleeping in during the holidays.

I got dressed, put my make-up on and did my hair before heading to breakfast. I dragged my feet all the way to the Great Room. I got there and was surprised to see that half the tables there looked like this, all the BasiliskTongues were sitting together, WolfHowls were sitting together, PheonixWings were sitting together and the Rabbitfeet were sitting together. I then looked a little bit closer and noticed that it was only the people from Hogwarts that seemed to be separated. What the heck is wrong with these people? Do they think that each other has cooties or something? It was so messed up. Then there were all the Durmstrang kids who sat beside their friends from different houses and were all chatting away happily. I looked around the room for my friends. There they were sitting where all the PheonixWings were sitting. I sat with them and we started eating and talking for a longtime. Well actually they were talking to each other. I wasn't all there. I was still thinking about what Draco said yesterday. About joining him. Joining him would mean spending more time with him and possibly being closer with him but then again it would mean turning my back on my friends that I've known since we were kids. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that. I started to aware myself more of the conversation right when the bell rang (yes a bell, just like in normal muggle schools) It was time to go the next class.

Luckily I discovered that I had Transfiguration with Chenise so we walked to the next class together and we sat together. I wasn't so lucky to find that Draco was in our class too. He seemed to be mad at me for not taking him up in his offer yesterday. He looked like he hadn't slept and he glared at me. If looks could kill, he would have killed me right then and there. I sat down a few rows behind him with Chenise by my side. Our teacher came in soon after and introduced himself as Professor Herlock. I heard about him from other students and heard that he was a really nice teacher even though we didn't learn much, he was still nice.

Throughout the class I tried to pay attention but all I could do was stare at the back of Draco's head thinking up different scenarios of how we would hang out and be together. I looked over at Chenise to notice that she too had her mind elsewhere. She was staring at the back of the head of a redheaded boy. He looked like kind of a dork from the back but when he turned his face you could see an innocent and sweet look on his face. He was a PhenoixWing and he looked it too. In fact he looked familiar like I had seen him or heard of him before but nothing had rung a bell.

"Oh looks like Chenise has got the hots for someone!" I playfully said.

She shook out of her own world with redhead boy and looked at me and said, "What are you talking about? No."

I gave her the 'I'm not an idiot' look and asked, "So are you going to talk to him or what?"

"Well actually I talked to him last night in the common room and I made friends with some girl names Lavender, anyways he came to say hi to her and then he introduced himself to me. His name is Ron Weasley."

"Ron Weasley! That's it!" I said that louder than I should have and he heard so he turned his head and looked at us. He smiled when he saw Chenise but he had a confused look on his face. Chenise had a look on her face that said, 'I'm sorry about my crazy friend'.

I slumped down in my chair feeling a little embarrassed.

"Whoops. My bad. I meant to say that, I knew I knew him from somewhere! He was in that Harry Potter book!" I excitedly said.

"The one that the silent astronomy teacher wrote?" Chenise asked.

"Yeah! I remember now, he is one of Harry's best friends" I replied.

"Yeah, now that you mention it he did seem to be good friends with Harry. They were talking and all in the common room. Oh my gosh did I tell you how I almost fainted when I saw Harry Potter up-close? Like seriously. Highlight of my life!" Chenise said.

I then felt a tinge of jealousy. I had always wanted to be up-close with Harry Potter. Not to mention up-close AND personal. Sure I hated his good guy act but I would have to make it my mission to meet him at one point this year and get the bad boy all out of him. Or I could always just try and get a little more up-close and personal with Draco and not have to get any bad out of him. Speaking of him, I haven't stared at him for approximately 30 seconds. Its time to get back on track here. I stared at him some more and that's when Chenise said,

"Well it looks like someone can't get their eyes of a certain someone either"

I turned to look at Chenise who was staring at me. Well there was no sense in lying. It was true. And I would show her that even I could admit it.

"Well yeah I guess I can't really get my mind off him. But look at him. There is no way I can just ignore that. Especially when he keeps getting all up in my face, talking to me and stuff" I said.

Chenise looked confused and then I remembered that I hadn't filled her in on the little meeting that Draco and I had on my way to the common room. She was shocked to hear that he would actually suggest I ditch my friends.

"Wow what a jackass. Its guys like that, that are such a turn off. I don't even want to look at guys like that, no matter how fine they are" she responded.

I swore I saw her lick her lips as she stared at the back of his head too. As if he could feel us watching him he whipped his head around to see us staring right at him. He didn't give me the usual smirk or anything. He just turned his head and shook it like he was disappointed. Then I felt angry at myself for being the one to disappoint him. It was the last thing I wanted. I felt like he had already owned me. I felt like he had control over my feelings and it was starting to creep me out. It gets pretty out of hand when a guys face is imprinted into your mind and his voice keeps replaying in your head. The only thing I wanted to do was hug him and say I was sorry for whatever I did. I wasn't about to do that though. I had some dignity and pride and I wasn't going to let it all go, especially not to a man.

Hmm… a man? Is that what he was? Or was he a boy? He sure had the body of a man and he sounded like one. It didn't really matter because I knew by then that I wanted him.

The bell rang and shook me out of little ranting and daydreaming. At least I could go to another class and not be distracted by him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be the last part from this that i'm working on. I dont believe i will be contiuning this any longer so this is it. i just found it and it wasnt completely finished but whats there is there and whatever. R & R if your cool!**

* * *

If only things worked out the way I wanted them to. Then maybe every class I went to today wouldn't be so dreadful. I couldn't focus in a single one, and why you ask? Because Draco ended up being in 5 of my 6 classes. Every time I walked into a new classroom I would hope and pray that he wouldn't be in there too but he always walked in and gave me a look, a smug look that said, 'I'm baaacckkk'. It was starting to creep me out. Things like this always happen to me. Great a whole year of not paying attention. I'll fail for sure. Despite all of that, I am happy to note that Caroline, Chenise and Christina are in at least one of my classes although I don't have two people in my class at the same time.

Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. I walked to the Great Room ready to sit down and eat with my friends. I walked in and looked around for them. I spotted Christina quickly she was at the PhenoixWing table but instead of seeing Caroline and Chenise with her, I saw her alone with some other kid. He was actually an ugly looking kid. I'd have to ask her about him later and what was going but first I wanted to find Caroline and Chenise. I soon spotted them sitting at the WolfHowl table. I walked over and sat down. They seemed to have noticed Christina's new seating place as well because they had confused looks on their faces.

"Hey guys. What's up with Christina? Why isn't she eating with us? And how is that fugly kid she is with?" I greeted them and asked.

"Apparently she met some kid named Neville Longbottom in Herbology class today". Caroline answered.

"Yeah and she said something about how he was so smart and cute and what not." Chenise said.

"Wow...I don't get it, but whatever." I said. We all looked back at them for awhile. Watching as Christina laughed with this kid. It made my eye twitch a little. Seeing them all lovey like that. Ew. I turned away.

"So anyway how are your classes?" I asked them.

They both said that they both had reasonable classes with people that they were familiar with. Chenise mentioned how her first day was a fun one and was looking forward to tomorrow. We began talking about the teachers we had, the classes we were in and whose in what class with us. Then came the trio. The one that everyone wanted to be friends with. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermonie Granger. They walked in here like they owned it. They had too much confidence and pride. I could see it in their walk. _Ugh, go back to where you came from_, I thought to myself. That freakish Harry Potter. Not a normal kid. A kid who speaks parsletounge. A kid who stopped Voldmort. A kid, who well, was a freak. He had abnormalities that no one should have. The guy who thinks he can save the world from destruction any day. Some day it'll catch up with him and someone is going to shut up his ego. He was just so, so "Cute!" I looked up from my ranting moment to notice Caroline follow Harry's movement as he sat down near Christina and her new friend.

"Say what?" I asked her.

"Look at him! He's so cute! He is such a nice guy too! I saw him in the hall and I smiled at him and he smiled back!" Caroline said.

I looked at Chenise to see what her intake on all this was, but she was too busy looking at Ron, the redheaded one. I shook my head and got back to my dinner, but apparently Caroline still had more to talk about.

"Omg, I can't believe that stupid Bushy haired girl is friends with HIM! How can he stand her, that know it all wanna be!" She said.

"Why what's wrong with her, besides her atrocious perm?" I asked.

"Well that girl has the guts to put up her hand for every question that the Professor asks. Like she was challenging me or something. She thinks she can come all up in here and take away the one thing that I am good at? That girl has some nerve!" Caroline ranted.

It was true. Caroline being smart and knowing everything was her thing. Everyone knew it too. They knew not to bother to put their hands up to answer something anymore. It just wasn't worth taking the risk of getting it wrong when we all knew that Caroline had the right answer. It seems like I wasn't the only one that thought about how they were taking over the school.

"Oh yeah, she was in one of my classes too. She was soo annoying. She kept waving her hand in there like she was having an orgasm or something just because she needed to answer the question. My gosh, get a grip on yourself woman!" Chenise commented.

"Well thank god she isn't in any of my classes because she sounds pretty bad" I said.

We talked some more until our dinner was finished. Then we went our separate ways. I went into the BasiliskTongue common room. On my way to my dorm I was stopped by, you guessed it. Mr. Malfoy himself.

"Wow, you never seem to leave me alone do you? Coming into all my classes and all. What do you want now huh?" I playfully smiled at him.

He gave me a smirk and said, "You know you seem like a smart girl. You defiantly have what it takes to be one of us. I don't know why you won't give us a chance. Wouldn't you like it better to be on our side than the side that we hate? Because you really don't want to be on the side that we hate"

"Well you see, I'm not ditching my friends for you. You give yourself more credit than you deserve." Again I walked away at that. This time he didn't seem mad that I had just dissed him. Instead he smiled and said,  
"I know you'll be coming back to me, everyone always does"

I stopped in my tracks and said, "Well I'm not everyone." I went into my dorm and tried to fall asleep but again Malfoy's offer was dancing around in my head.

It was early morning and it was time for breakfast. As usual I looked for the girls to sit with. I looked around and I noticed Christina was sitting in the same place as yesterday with the same kid, Neville or whatever his name was. Unbelievable. I looked around some more. This time I was surprised to see Chenise with a different crowd too. She was with the redhead kid. Ron Weasley. They were smiling and was he, whaat?? Holding her hand? What the heck was going on here? They looked like they had something going on there. Something that I didn't want to interrupt. I looked around for Caroline. She probably sleeping in like usual. I looked around at the room. I noticed that, I didn't have many more people that I could sit with. _Omg, I have more enemies than friends at the school,_ I thought to myself. After three years this JUST occurred to me. This is so sad. I went to sit at the BasiliskTongue table; at least I would be with my own kind there. As I was walking there I noticed Malfoy and his friends sitting there. They were laughing about something and looked like they were having fun. Without even thinking I took a seat beside him. He arched his eyebrow at seeing me.

"Okay, but only for today. Don't think I'm leaving my friends just to be with you" He looked at me and smirked.

"Alright, but soon you will see that you won't have any more fun than you will here with me" He said, and with that he put his arm around me and pushed me closer to him. I could smell his cologne and I wanted to pull away. Letting him have control over me was the last thing I wanted. But something just kept pulling me in. The way he talked, the way he smelled and the way he held me, all felt so right.

After Dinner it was time to get out of there and enjoy our morning break. We went over to the outdoor garden where most of the students hung out during their free time. When we got there we were headed for a huge tree. One with a lot of shade and that I personally like to be under whenever I get the chance. There was a group of about 4 kids under the tree. When we got there, Malfoy said,

"Hey, you little twigs, get outta here! Who do you think you are? You're in my spot! Move!"

I laughed as the kids scrambled out of the way. They looked white as ghosts.

"You like that do you? You know stay with us and I'll make you laugh all day" He gave me a smirk again.

I just arched my eyebrow back and took a seat under the tree.

They started to make fun of some of the fresh mans and they would sometimes even make fun of someone to their face. Telling them that they were ugly or stupid. Usually in the end it left the person being insult in tears. I felt a little bad inside. But then I realized that it's better to get everything out in the open and tell people things to their face so at least they could improve on it.


End file.
